


Prisoner of My Heart

by SeraphOfTheGay



Series: Fluff Series: Cuddles Edition [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, pureness, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphOfTheGay/pseuds/SeraphOfTheGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo desperately wants to do something intimate with Kenma and he tries various things to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my fluff series! Prompts were inspired by a post on tumblr ^,^
> 
> Prompt: "Nope! You're my prisoner today..."

Kenma sits lazily on his bed, legs sprawled out and tangled with the bedsheets. He leans against the back frame, yawning slightly as his fingers fly across the buttons on his PSP in a blur. It's been thirty minutes since Kuroo had come over to his house, but he was taking forever in the shower, leaving Kenma feeling the usual mix of boredom and tiredness. 

Kenma's stomach grumbles loudly, signifying his hunger. He ignores it, not wanting to bother with that now as his eyes intently focus on the enemy on his screen. He punches a combination into the buttons, sweat trickling from his temples from intense concentration. He repeats the special combo over and over until he can see the enemy's health gauge slowly decrease. Soon enough, his character manages to defeat the boss level dragon in the round and Kenma smiles, letting out a breath of relief. As he clicks the 'Next' button in the game, he can hear Kuroo turn the shower off, the sound of steady flowing water slowly fading away into nothing.

Kenma stops to look up for a moment. His eyes avert to the bathroom nearby, peering through the walls as if he could see Kuroo now. His stomach grumbles again, this time a little louder, and it feels uncomfortable. He really must be hungry.

"Kuro," Kenma calls, leaning back more comfortably against the back frame of his bed. The sweet sound of the nickname he gave to him rings in Kuroo's ears, making him lower the towel from his head.

"Hmm?" Kuroo purrs, leaning his ear towards the side wall that's connecting Kenma's bedroom and bathroom.

"I'm hungry," Kenma insists, wrapping a blanket around himself. "Bring me food."

"You're not going to get it yourself?" Kuroo asks. His tone is more playful than snarky. 

"I'm too tired," Kenma mumbles. "Hurry up." He picks up his PSP and unpauses the game, continuing on to the next level. 

Although Kenma's voice was very quiet when he said that, Kuroo is still able to hear it. He lets out a pleasant sigh and wraps a towel around his waist while keeping another one around his neck. His dark, half-damp hair soaks wet with a mild amount of water as small droplets flow down his back. He pushes open the door and emerges from cloud of steam. 

Kenma lets out a startled cry as he sees Kuroo approach him. His PSP nearly goes flying out of his delicate hands. "K-Kuro!"

"What?" Kuroo questions, tilting his head sideways. A thin river of water descends from his forehead to his chin before falling on the carpeted floor in rhythmic drops. 

"W-what are you doing?"

"You told me to hurry up so here I am," he replies coolly. The small fringe of hair that usually covers his right eye, now damp, sticks to his face like glue. He looks unbelievably attractive and Kenma can't help but feel his cheeks flush. 

Kenma buries his nose into his game, pretending as if he wasn't totally embarrassed. "Go get dressed first."

"Why?"

Kenma is baffled. "What do you mean  _why?"_

"Oh, I thought you liked me better this way~"

Kenma lets out a sigh. He is too exhausted to deal with Kuroo's teasing. Although he secretly liked it sometimes, right now he is simply too tired to care. "Just please put something on before entering my line of sight."

"Fine," he pouts, turning around. He slyly lets the towel around his waist lower slowly, but Kenma is too absorbed into his game to notice. Kuroo frowns at that and lopes over to the bathroom, shutting the door.

He lifts the towel around his neck up towards hair, preparing to dry it. However, he notices that as soon as he raises his arms, a strange pain shoots up through them. He recoils, blinking twice. Perhaps he'd practiced a bit too intensely the past few days? 

He lets out a frustrated sigh, but then his eyes widen as an idea formulates in his head. His lips curl into a smirk and he quickly gets dressed. Satisfied with sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt, he returns to Kenma's bedroom with a towel still around his neck and his hair still dripping wet like a leaky faucet.

"Kenma," Kuroo calls, holding both ends of the towel with one hand each.

Kenma looks up from his game. "What?"

After locking eyes with him, the smirk reforms on his lips. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" he repeats, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Dry my hair for me, please?" Kuroo says.

"Why?"

"My arms hurt."

Kenma turns around and mumbles, "No."

"Awe, please?" 

"No."

"You know you want to."

"I do not."

"You do."

"I do not."

"You do."

Kenma stays silent, twiddling his fingers. 

"I'll make you something really good and even feed you if you do this for me," Kuroo offers, giving him a kind smile. That gets Kenma's attention. He turns around, checking to see if Kuroo is joking, but it appears as though he isn't.

Kenma huffs in response, giving in to the offer. "Okay."

Kuroo cheers inside his head and occupies the spot beneath Kenma's feet on the floor. He hands the towel to Kenma and leans back, closing his eyes. Kenma shifts his position from where he's sitting on the bed so he's facing Kuroo more comfortably. His legs hang loosely over the edge of the bed, falling near Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo gently holds his legs and wraps them around his neck and shoulders, leaning into Kenma's left leg.

Kenma can feel his cheeks flush again, but decides against saying anything. He lowers the towel into Kuroo's hair, massaging through it carefully and removing the water. Kuroo's expression twists into something very comforting and pleasant. Kenma can clearly tell that he's enjoying this way too much.

He rubs the last bits of water out of Kuroo's hair and then runs his fingers through it in a smooth motion, ruffling it up gradually. Once he's satisfied, he throws the towel aside. Kenma then catches a whiff of Kuroo's hair- it smells like something tropical, like pomegranate, or coconut, or apples, or _something_ , but whatever it is, Kenma loves it. He really enjoys having one of his favorite, personal scents emanating from Kuroo's hair. 

Kenma sneaks a glance at Kuroo's serene face. His eyes are still closed and his expression is relaxed almost as if he's asleep. Kenma slowly glances around the room as if he's checking if someone's watching him and lowers his head, placing a soft kiss on Kuroo's forehead. 

"Mm...do that again..." he hears Kuroo mumble, a dorky grin spread out across his face.

Kenma can feel his ears heat up but he obeys, lowering his head once more and placing another sweet little kiss on Kuroo's forehead.

"Again," Kuroo drawls, and Kenma can see a faint blush on his perfectly shaped cheeks. 

"Kuro," Kenma says, hiding the embarrassment in his voice. 

"Just one more time, please?" Kuroo begs, opening his eyes to look at him.

Kenma's face heats up. "Only if you close your eyes!"

"Okay," Kuroo agrees, closing his eyes once more. 

Kenma slowly descends towards his forehead, shaking slightly from being nervous. Just as his lips are about to make contact with Kuroo's warm skin, he feels Kuroo's lips connect with them instead. It was a quick movement of his head but it left an endearing, everlasting effect. Kenma quickly pulls back, face as red as a tomato.

Kuroo laughs huskily, gently taking Kenma's hand in his and intertwining their fingers together. "I love you."

Kenma buries his face into his knees, too embarrassed to say it in return. "Just go bring me my food..." 

"Sure thing," Kuroo says, slowly releasing Kenma's hand and standing up. Before he walks out the door, he wraps his arms around Kenma and places a tender kiss on his head. "I'll bring you your favorite." 

* * *

When Kuroo returns a few minutes later with apple pie, Kenma's face is still buried in his knees. Kuroo chuckles at the sight and sits down on the bed next to him. 

"I brought apple pie," he announces, holding the plate out in front of Kenma. 

Kenma sniffs the air and lifts his head, gold eyes sparkling as soon as they catch sight of the dessert. 

"C'mon pretty kitty, you did agree to let me feeding you, didn't ya?" Kuroo asks with a smile.

Kenma nods shyly before slowly crawling over to Kuroo. He grabs his PSP and lays his head on Kuroo's lap, looking up at him expectantly. Kuroo can feel his heart melt from the cuteness as he feeds him the first bite. Kenma chews it blissfully, savoring the taste until it makes its way down his throat. He opens his mouth again and Kuroo feeds him another bite, looking at him with kind and soft eyes. 

Kuroo concludes that Kenma must've been super hungry because the apple pie is gone in a matter of seconds. Kenma licks his lips in satisfaction before rolling onto his side, resuming his game. Kuroo sets the plate down on the nightstand and lays down as well, pressing Kenma's back against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzles into Kenma's soft hair, trapping him in his grasp.

"Kuro, I'm trying to play my game," Kenma says, trying to shuffle out of his grasp. "Let go for a second please."

"Nope," Kuroo says in response, placing a kiss on the back of his head. "You're my prisoner today..."

"Kuro," Kenma says again, this time in a more whiny tone. 

Kuroo shakes his head and takes the PSP out of his hands, placing it on the nightstand next to the empty plate. "Pay attention to me."

Kenma falls silent, suddenly realizing how warm his back felt pressed up against Kuroo's muscular chest. 

"I want to hear you say it," Kuroo whispers, gently brushing loose strands of Kenma's hair aside. "Please, Kenma?"

"Say what?" Kenma asks hesitantly, already having a clue as to what he wants.

"I love you."

Kenma's whole body becomes warm, and a nervous chill runs down his spine. 

"I love you, Kenma," Kuroo says, placing a small kiss on his ear. 

Kenma closes his eyes, placing his smaller hands on top of Kuroo's bigger ones.

"I love you," he repeats, placing more kisses on various areas of his head.

"Stop Kuro, that tickles," Kenma squeaks out.

"Only if you tell me that you love me," Kuroo demands gently, placing another kiss on the back of his neck.

Kenma lays there, fidgeting his fingers. He takes a deep breath and clears his mind.  _I can do this,_ he tells himself. Slowly, he turns around so he's facing Kuroo. Slightly trembling, his hands move up to capture Kuroo's face, one placed on either side of it. His eyes avert to Kuroo's shirt for some time, and Kuroo looks at him expectantly. Finally, after a lot of thinking and then shaking his head, Kenma locks eyes with Kuroo's and says the one thing he's been wanting to hear for ages. He says it flat out, without any trembling or hesitation, just like the way he feels for Kuroo- unwavering love. 

"I love you, Kuro." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I certainly enjoyed writing it x'D. Just wondering, would you guys like a little bonus at the end where Kuroo reacts to what Kenma says?


End file.
